Dancing in the Dark
by waitingforyouonce
Summary: After being locked up for thousands of years, all Silas wants to do is wreak havoc and cause mayhem. Who better to help him than a newly resurrected Bonnie that is intent on getting revenge for the way she has been treated over the last few years. Dark!Bonnie/Silas
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I know my stories are usually focused on Stefan/Bonnie, but I couldn't get the idea of Silas/Dark!Bonnie out of my mind for some reason and I had to write it down. This story shouldn't be more than two or three chapters unless I get inspired.**

* * *

**Prologue – The Present**

The sound of squeaking bed springs and a headboard banging against the wall fill the room as Silas energetically pounds Bonnie into the mattress. Their hips move together as he slides into her, thrusting deep enough that his balls slap up against her folds with every thrust. He groans when she holds her legs higher around his waist and presses her breasts against his chest. The feel of her soft mounds against his chest is amazing and his hands itch to hold them in his palms. Not wanting to pull away from just yet, he decides that it can wait until the next round.

Instead Silas continues his powerful thrusts, when he suddenly feels the bed frame collapse beneath them, leaving them in an extremely crooked and broken bed. Despite this, Silas never loses his rhythm; in fact it actually arouses him even more, knowing it is due to the frequent amount of sex they have been having.

Bonnie surprises him when she rolls her hips and moves in a way that allows her to flip them over so he is flat on his back. He's happy that the new position gives him the opportunity to squeeze her breasts, but annoyed that she's managed to take on the dominant role. He quickly changes his mind when she slides down on his cock and he feels the magic pulsating from her. It feels so amazing that it actually makes him wish he were still a witch himself so he could reciprocate. He is brought out of those thoughts when she proceeds to lift her right hand from its place on his torso and slap him across the face.

When he growls in anger, the evil glint in her becomes more prevalent and she slaps him again, much harder this time. His cock grows implausibly hard from the mixture of pain and pleasure that's dueling in his body. Wanting her just as stirred up as he is, he promptly rolls them over and lifts one of her legs in the air. This allows him to slide deeper inside of her. He smirks when each new thrust causes his name to spill from her lips. He feels her tighten around his cock and knows that her orgasm is not too far off. Knowing what she needs, Silas moves Bonnie's leg close to his mouth and bites into it, triggering her climax. He drinks his until his hunger is filled and then he resumes his fast paced thrusting until he feels his own release building up. Not long after, he comes with a roar, thrusting until he's sure he's emptied everything he has into her womb.

He slips out of her and collapses next to her on the bed, both of them staring sightlessly at the ceiling. After a few more moments of silence, Bonnie jumps out of bed and he is surprised when she begins pulling out clothes to wear.

"Where do you think you're going?" He's not the clingy type, but he had been expecting to spend more time inside of her before she took off.

"Out" Her voice smooth. "I have some business I need to take care of." She shrugs, unwilling to go into specifics. She instead focuses her energy on pulling on her clothes, leaving Silas to frown in annoyance at her newly covered skin.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" He jumps out of bed and stalks over to her, unabashed by his nudity, cock bouncing up and down with every step he takes. As soon as she's close enough he pulls her into his arms and pulls her into a frantic kiss. His hands immediately move to her ass and he drags her against his rapidly hardening erection.

"Nice try, but like I said before I have things do." She says after pulling away.

"I could always get what I want through other means." And he could, there are plenty of women in Mystic Falls that would easily spread their legs for him.

"I'm sure you could, but we both know you won't. You might want to get that bed fixed before I get back." She smirks, patting his cheek mockingly before sauntering out of the bedroom.

Silas glares at her retreating form, a mixture of arousal and anger because of her refusal of his needs. She is right though, despite being locked away for thousands of years, his cock only aches for her and only her.

No one else will do.

From the moment Silas first got a glimpse of Bonnie Bennett he decided that he wanted her and that she would be his queen. He had been absolutely serious when he referred to her as 'his witch' to Damon. The amount of power that she exerted had attracted him as did the strength of her will. That was why he spent so much time torturing her, trying to get inside of her head and he happily watched as she grew darker. It hadn't escaped him that none of her cohorts noticed and he figured that it would make his plan that much easier.

He had been both surprised and angry when she started to fight him back. Angry because it pulled her away from him and the thought that her attention was no longer on him was infuriating. He'd been surprised because he assumed incorrectly that she was as amendable as Qetsiyah and the fact that she wasn't made him want her all the more. So he continued trying to reach her dark side until, it was taken out of his hands due to her death.

While her sacrificing herself for that little bastard, had managed to restore him fully, it also left him without her. Not wanting to believe this was the end, he decided to bid his time by delving into his takeover of Stefan's life, hoping that Bonnie would eventually find away to bring herself back.

She didn't disappoint and much to his delight she came back hell bent on revenge and mayhem. It seems that spending several months on the other side brought out all the resentments that she kept buried.

He'll never forget the first time they came across each other after her resurrection...


	2. Chapter 2

**1 month ago – Wooded Area**

Silas watches from the shadows as Bonnie obliterates one vampire after another without breaking a sweat. Sometimes she uses fire, other times it's through aneurism, but it's obvious that her favorite method of killing is through the use of expression. It causes the most pain and he can tell she is enjoying inflicting as much of it as possible. She has only been back a few days and the vampire death toll is already in the hundreds. Despite this large number, the others are still unaware of her extracurricular activities. They are under the impression that she's still that same self-sacrificing witch she was before, but he knows different.

He shifts when he feels his cock start to strain against his jeans, unsurprised that seeing her this way makes him hard. He'd gone out tonight hoping to catch a glimpse of her in action and now that he's face to face with the object of his desire, his hormones are getting the best of him.

He zones out enough that he doesn't realize that Bonnie has spotted him from his hiding place until she is standing right in front of him. When she clears her throat, he looks up and immediately gets lost in her gaze. Seeing her from afar was nothing compared to standing a few feet from her.

"What are you doing here?" She asks him angrily, her eyes changing from their usual green to a bright emerald, the longer they stare at each other.

"I was worried about you. I heard you were having a hard time." He purposely softens his voice in an attempt to impersonate Stefan. That sounds like something the brooding vampire would say.

"Cut the crap. I know you're really Silas" Bonnie rolls her eyes at him, unimpressed by his act. She can't believe the others fell for this bullshit. He's not convincing as Stefan at all. She's not even talking about the uncharacteristic behavior she's heard about, though that should have been a clue. There was always something about Stefan that pulled you in, made you want to do the impossible. As attractive as Silas is, he doesn't really have that quality and she picked up on it right away. Then again these are same assholes that went on for months without figuring out that she died, so it makes sense in a way.

"How did you know?" Silas is both surprised and not surprised that she figured it out so easily. He had expected her to figure it out eventually (hell he wanted her to figure it out), but not the moment they met up again. The fact that she figured it out right away actually makes him want her more.

"Let's just say, I've gotten very good at reading people." She places her hands on her hips. "Now tell me why you were following me." She sensed his presence while she was taking out the vamps and decided to confront him after the she killed the last of the bunch.

"Aren't you going to ask where Stefan is?" He changes the subject not wanting to discuss his reason for following her just yet.

"Nope, I already have it figured out." She says before flooding her arms, surprising him once again. "You are big on revenge. I think you wanted him to feel what you did when you were locked away all those years. So you decided to torture him the way you were tortured." She closes her eyes for a moment and sees Stefan's whereabouts. "My gut is telling me he's underwater. Am I Right?"She looks at him smugly, a smirk appearing on her face.

"You know me well. Is this part where you rush off and save him."

"He's not my problem." Her voice turns cold. "He only cared about me when it benefited Elena, so why should I give a damn about him now. He can stay there as far as I'm concerned." Despite what she says to Silas, there is a part of her that feels for Stefan because at the end of the day he was screwed over just like she was. So in the end, she decides to leave him where he is because he is a lot better off staying in his underwater grave than being a part of what she has planned for her former friends. Speaking of them, "Just so you know I don't plan on telling the others about you."

"Really?" He can't help but feel a bit skeptical about her assertion.

"Really." She confirms with nod. "Do whatever you want as long as you don't get in my way." She warns before continuing "Now once again, why the hell were you following me tonight?"

"I heard about your murder spree and I wanted to see you in action. " He leers at her in a way that makes it clear he's mentally undressing her with his eyes. "And I have to say I definitely like what I'm seeing." She looks different than she did four months ago. Now there is a darkness that radiates of off her and shows off her natural sensuality. She had glimpses of it before, but now it seems to be there for good.

"So I guess this means you finally managed pull your dick out of Katherine." Bonnie ignores his sexual compliment, instead focusing on him.

"You were watching me while you were on the other side?" A smile appears on his face at the thought of her watching him with the former vampire. Did Bonnie imagine herself in Katherine's place, him pounding her fiercely, he legs wrapped around his waist? He would be lying if he didn't admit to doing exactly that himself when he was fucking the vampire.

"Don't flatter yourself. The men in Mystic Falls are just predictable, it was either going to be one of the doppelgangers or Caroline. You falling for one of them was inevitable." She knew it had to be Katherine because of her new status as human and since both of her former friends are currently in relationships.

"Who said I fell for her? I fucked her because I wanted sex and I knew it would piss off everyone off." From the moment he returned to Mystic Falls, he'd decided that pissing off Elena and Damon would be his first goal and he knew going after Katherine would do the trick. It had been easy to get to Katherine because of the vulnerability that came with being her human again. He also used her feelings for Stefan against her, knowing that she would jump at the chance to be with him again. It had been fun at first, but in the back of his mind he was still wishing she was a petite witch with green eyes and he eventually grew bored with her. As a result, he broke off their arrangement not long before Bonnie returned to the fold. And he's glad that he did because now that she's back he can once again focus all his energy on her.

"Did I ask you to explain? I just wanted to know why the hell you're out here following me and instead of her." Bonnie snaps in annoyance, not understanding why the thought of him being with the former vampire bothers her and deciding not to dwell on it. Instead she focuses her energy on sending a painful jolt to Silas' head, excitement flowing through her the moment he drops to his knees in pain.

Silas attempts to fight through the pain she is inflicting on him, but it is to no avail. It is only when Bonnie decides to let up, that he is able to think straight. Angry and aroused, Silas jumps up and rushes over, surprising Bonnie by pressing her up against the tree.

Bonnie grunts as her back scrapes against the large tree and Silas slips his knee in between her thighs. This is the closest she has been to a man since her death and resurrection and she would be lying if she said she was unaffected by his close proximity.

"Do you really want you really think it's wise to attempt to kill someone that is over two thousand years old, when you're alone with him in the woods?" He glares at her menacingly, he has no real intention of hurting her, but she doesn't have to know that.

Bonnie sighs in boredom "If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you already." She meets his gaze head on, completely undaunted. "Frankly, you are at the bottom of my revenge list." Her voice takes on sexy tone before she flicks her wrist and sends him flying twenty feet away from her.

Silas lands on the ground with a loud thud and quickly stands up. "Let me guess, Damon and Elena are at the top of that list." He's not surprised about either of them being at the top o

"Of course." She nods, her anger coming full force when she hears their names. She realized while observing everyone that she let Damon and Elena get away with a lot of things that she shouldn't have. Both Damon and Elena tried to kill her and she let it go by accepting a half-assed apology or in Damon's case no apology at all. She won't get into to what happened with Abby. The last straw for her was over the summer when her father was caught in the crossfire of one Damon's past transgressions. She watched helplessly as her father was killed by a vampire that had it in for Damon. She knows it wasn't really his fault, it had been an accident. However, the fact that no one attempted to contact her and that they both assumed she would just get over it (Damon's exact words) infuriated her.

"So why am I not at the top your revenge list?" Silas asks slightly irked. He spent months trying to bend her will and she fought him every step of the way. So it's a surprise to him that she doesn't seem to want to kill him.

"Because at the end of the day you don't owe me a thing. You had a goal and I never expected you to care about me beyond that goal." She walks closer to him. "So you screwing me over is a lot less personal to me than them screwing me over."

Silas mulls over her sentence and he realizes they pretty much have the same goals and he knows that this could be his way getting what he wants from her.

"I have a proposition for you." He looks her up and down before deciding to amend his statement. "Actually, I two propositions for you." And he hopes that she takes him on at least one of them.

"I'm listening." Bonnie steps closer to him slightly intrigued.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I wanted to make sure this story was done before the premiere. I don't plan on watching, but I hope that those that do plan on watching enjoy the season. Anyway here is the final chapter.  
**

* * *

**1 Month Ago**

Silas lets his gaze rake over Bonnie's body for several seconds wanting nothing more than to wrap her legs around his waist and plow inside of her, but he knows he needs to get to his first proposition before he can work on the second.

"We both want the same things -power, revenge. What better way to get those things than to work together." His voice turns enticing as he strides confidently over to her.

"What makes you think I would want or need your help?" Bonnie cranes her head to look up at him. She can't deny that the idea sounds interesting, but wonders how it would benefit her in the long run.

"Think about it." I used to be a witch myself and I learned things most people wouldn't be able to comprehend. And as you are well aware of I can get inside anyone's head I want." He grins at her cockily.

"Don't count on that happening again." Bonnie steps closer to him and folds her arms across her chest. "I figured out a way to keep your psychic powers from having an effect on me."

"Always the resourceful one." He smiles impressed. "Everyone always did underestimate you. Not realizing just how much power you truly have." He moves his hands to her shoulders and squeezes them softly. "With my years of knowledge and your power, we'd be unstoppable."

She stays silent for several beats, weighing the potential pros and cons of partnering up with Silas in her head. Silas looks back at her intensely, trying to read her decision in her eyes.

"Okay. You've got yourself a deal." She uncrosses her arms and grabs onto his jacket forcing him down to her level. "But know this, if you try to screw me over or manipulate me in any way. I'll kill you." Her voice is deadly, making it clear she'll make good on her promise.

Silas feels himself harden at the threat. There is something about hearing that voice issuing out death threats that gets him riled up. He shifts slightly before pinning her against the tree again. "What makes you think you would get the chance?" His mouth grazes her ear and his voice lowers to a whisper. "You may be more powerful, but I'm older."

A pleasurable shiver runs through her as his breath blows across her skin and she pulls back slightly in order to see him better. She shouldn't find his arrogance attractive, but there is something about it that works for him. Still, she can't let him go around thinking he has any power over her.

"I destroyed you before and if you fuck with me, I'll destroy you again. This time permanently and I won't be worried about how my former 'friends' will be affected by it." She looks at him fiercely, daring him to object.

"Duly noted." Silas nods his head in agreement before pressing himself against Bonnie. "Now about my second proposition."

He purposely grinds his hips into hers, smirking when she gasps slightly.

"I think it's obvious that we both want this." She opens her mouth, seemingly to protest, but he stops her. "And I could smell the arousal all over you the moment you started talking to me."

"I've always thought Stefan was hot and you look like him." She shrugs, knowing that mentioning Stefan will likely rile him up and riled up is what she wants.

Silas stiffens slightly at the comparison of his doppelganger, but calms down some when he sees the calculating look in Bonnie's eyes.

"Forget about my doppelganger." He wraps his hands around her hips. "You'll be screaming my name soon enough." His voice takes on a husky tone as he moves closer until their lips are separated by mere centimeters.

"Is that so?" Her voice becomes just as husky as the tension between them grows even thicker. "How do you plan on doing that?"

Silas leers at her before leaning down to whisper all the things he wants to do to her.

"Mmmh." She moans, turned on beyond belief. "I don't have a problem that, but I'm not about to let you in my home just yet."

Silas pulls her into a passionate, kiss before pulling away abruptly."I already have a place in mind." And before Bonnie can blink, he's lifting her in his arms and speeding off.

-X-

It doesn't take them long to get to the boardinghouse and out of their clothes. Now he has her spread out across Stefan's bed and he's fisting his cock to prepare to slide into her. He can sense the slight apprehension because of his large size and he decides to reassure her.

Climbing onto the bed he aligns his body with hers. "It's okay, my little witch. I know what you want. Open up for me so I take care of you." He grins wickedly as he slips his cock in between her folds, only stopping when he finally bottoms out.

She moans as he slides in and out of her, hitting her clitoris with every thrust. Before he can gloat, she clenches her inner muscles in a way that causes his body to stiffen and his mouth to open widely in pleasure. He knew fucking her would be amazing and he's prepared to spend the rest of the night proving his theory correct.

-XX-

**The Present –Bennett Home**

Silas finishes fixing the bed as he reminisces about that first night. The sex had been out of this world and a month later they've shown no signs of slowing down.

He hears a noise and grins thinking that Bonnie has come back sooner. "Back so soon?" He turns to greet her, only to find Jeremy standing there with a crossbow. "What the hell are you doing here?" He voice turns cold.

"I know who you really are." Jeremy glares back at him angrily. Once he found out about Bonnie and 'Stefan's relationship from Elena he'd been suspicious. At first he assumed Stefan was using Bonnie to get back at Elena, but Jeremy started following him around and realized the Stefan was actually Silas. He can only assume the actual Stefan is dead and he can't say he cares all that much.

What Jeremy does care about is revenge for Silas' part in his death and not mention the fact that Bonnie is being played. So he decided to wait until she's left her house before confronting Silas. He knows he should have told the others what happened, but he wants to handle this on his own.

"Then you must also know you're no match for me." Silas flashes over to him, rips the crossbow out of his hands and snaps it in half.

Jeremy attempts to move to attack, but is stopped by Silas who promptly breaks of one of his arms causing Jeremy to cry out in pain.

"You really shouldn't have come here." He grins evilly loving the sound of the boys screams. "You should have kept this to yourself because then I wouldn't have to kill you again."

"I'm not going to let you play Bonnie this way." Despite the pain from his broken arm, he still attempts to charge at him.

"You really haven't been paying much attention to Bonnie lately have you?" Silas grabs him by the neck and stares into his eyes. "Lucky for you, I'm willing to let you have a closer look at the Bonnie that you've been stupidly ignoring. No matter what happens, you won't speak or try to escape. " Silas feels the anticipation of what's about to happen flutter through him.

Jeremy tries to look away, but the compulsion is too strong and he feels himself being pulled under. He stays silent as Silas ties him to a chair before sticking him in a dark corner of the room. Silas rubs his hands together, the anticipation of what's about to happen fluttering through him. From his position, Jeremy will be forced see everything that is going on in the bedroom, but he's still hidden enough that he will only be seen if some actively looks for him.

Silas strips naked before lounging in the bed, knowing that Bonnie will be back eventually.

An hour later, Bonnie saunters into the room and Silas can tell that she is has been using magic based on the glint in her eyes. He can also smell her arousal and he knows that she is ready to pick up where they left off earlier.

"I see you fixed the bed." She looks at him, her eyes unashamedly moving to his rock hard groin.

"Why don't come over here and find out." He sits up in the bed.

Shrugging out of her jacket, she tosses it on the floor and slowly makes her way to the bed. As soon as she gets close enough, Silas pulls her on top of him and quickly gets her naked as he is. Once he does that he turns her over and begins kissing down her body, only stopping when he gets to her pussy.

He takes a long lick with his tongue and moisture floods into his mouth. A smile pulls at his lips, happy that she's already wet for him. He plans to fuck her until they are both exhausted and this is a great start.

-X-

It takes five orgasms (2 of which were courtesy of their mouths) and she's in his lap riding him, pussy locked around his cock before he finally remembers that they are being watched. He stops drinking from her neck and places a kiss there before moving from the curve her neck. When he looks up he sees Jeremy staring at them, anger all over his face.

Silas grins cockily at him and continues thrusting. Relishing in the moans he's getting out of her. When she undulates her hips, his cock swells inside of her and his thrusts turn into pounds.

After a while, she stiffens and proceeds to climax harshly around him. The feeling of her walls contracting around his cock, trips his own orgasm and frantically slams in and out of her until he's spent. Afterwards, they both collapse onto the bed.

"Do you want to explain why Jeremy is tied to that chair over there?" She turns toward the hidden corner where Jeremy is sitting.

"You knew he was here?" Silas sits up surprised.

"As soon as I walked in." She moves to sit up as well and Silas watches her breasts jiggle. She rolls her eyes at him before continuing.

"I can usually sense other supernaturals. He still has some leftover vampire hunter mojo so I picked up on that when I walked in." She figured Silas had to have a reason to want Jeremy to watch and truth be told, the idea of going at in front of her cheating ex-boyfriend had been extremely appealing. So she went with it and after awhile she had actually forgotten he was there until a few seconds a go.

"So I take it he figured out who you really are." Bonnie says knowingly before reaching down to pull on her stray clothing.

"Yeah. He came here to get revenge and to defend you honor." Silas explains and begins pulling on his own clothes. "Now we have to decide what to do him." He can only hope she's on the same page as he is.

"I think that's obvious." Bonnie walks over to Jeremy and unties him. "We have to get rid of him. He's a liability that we don't need."

Relief floods Jeremy for a second until the rest of Bonnie's sentence registers and then he's filled with horror. He makes an attempt to speak, but because of the compulsion is unable to.

"Allow me the honor."Silas walks over to them and grabs Jeremy by the neck before turning to Bonnie. "You know if we do this, there's no going back. We're going to be at war with them."

"I never should have brought him back to life in the first place. I'd like to think I'm restoring the balance from the other times I saved him. And a little payback for what happened with my parents."

Her voice is emotionless and when she nods her head permitting Silas to continue, Jeremy realizes that the Bonnie he once cared about is long gone.

That is the last thought Jeremy has before Silas snaps his neck.

-X-

**Meanwhile at the lake**

A young couple frolic around in the water, having just gotten back from a date. They decided that to do some skinny dipping before they went home. The two kiss wildly until they hear the sound of metal crunching. They look around and are shocked to see a very pale man with floating near them, an unreadable look on his face.

"Are you okay, man?"The male asks, knowing the question is stupid. Of course he isn't okay he's obviously been in the water for a while.

"No, but I will be." Is all Stefan says before he rushes over and quickly drains them both dry. After he's done he climbs out of the lake and looks around. Getting out of that safe had been difficult. He had been stuck in that fucking safe for months and it hadn't been very long before his humanity shut off.

It was then that he realized he could see everything Silas had been up to, including his relationship with Bonnie. Seeing the new and improved (at least he thinks so) Bonnie had turned Stefan on and it was what motivated him to find a way out that safe in the first place.

Now that he's finally escaped, Ripper!Stefan's got a witch to claim as his own and a score to settle with his doppelganger.

* * *

**A/N - I know this ended on a cliffhanger, but I'm planning a sequel to this story featuring Dark!Bonnie/Ripper!Stefan/Silas. I'm not sure when it will be up though.**


End file.
